Baby Showers bring thoughts about babies?
by reading book worm girl
Summary: what if Carrie was actually pregnant in the season one episode 'Baby Shower? How would the story unfold? How would Big and Carrie react?
1. Chapter 1

Carrie was freaking out. Her period was four days late, and she was getting concerned about whether she was actually pregnant or not. Part of her was happy to think that she would be a mother, but the rest of her was terrified. She didn't want to be the first of all her friends to have a child, nor did she want to pressure Big into doing anything with her. _'Okay, I'll just go to the drug store after meeting with the girls and get a pregnancy test,'_ she thought. _'Just my luck that this would happen just as Lanie was having a baby shower.'_

When the quartet went to the baby shower for Lanie, all Carrie could think about was the possibility of the child that might be growing inside her at that exact moment in time. It was as if Carrie was looking into a bit of her future here at the baby shower. She couldn't help but wonder _'is this what I have to look forward to with my life? Would I make a good parent at all?'_ She also couldn't help but wonder what John's reaction to this possibility would be. She knew that he didn't have children with either of his ex-wives. She didn't even know if he would even want to recognize his own child if he ever did have any. _'That's it. I'm telling Miranda. She will know how to help me with this question.'_ At this revelation in who to tell, she realized that she already knew the answer that Miranda would come up with. This answer, of course, would be a take home pregnancy test, such as First Response. But she decided that she still wanted a friend there for moral support in this matter.

"Hey, Miranda? Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I'm late. My period is late by seven days. I'm scared about pregnancy right now."

"Oh boy, come on; let's go get you a pregnancy test from the drug store down the street." At this, they started walking to the drug store. When they got there, they went directly to the aisle that held all the tests. Miranda and Carrie decided upon the First Response test, went to the check-out, and paid for the test. To keep it more of a secret from Big for the time being, they went to Carrie's apartment to commence the test and await the results. A couple blocks, a flight of stairs, and 5 minutes later, there was a result.

"I don't want to look Miranda. Can you look for me? Please?" Carrie begged. "I can't look at it. I don't know how I can look at it, knowing how much it could possibly change my whole life."

"Okay, Carrie, I will. I know how you feel. You don't want to be pregnant, but, yet, you are already thinking of ways to keep the baby and to make it work." Miranda said.

"Exactly! Thank you so much for understanding, Miranda!" Carrie said. With that, Miranda went to where the test was sitting on the counter in the bathroom, next to the sink. When Miranda saw the result, she paused. She didn't know how to tell Carrie the news that the test brought.

When Miranda got her words back, she said, "Carrie? You may want to go see a doctor before you tell Big this, but the test says you are positively pregnant."

"Oh no! How will I tell Big this? I'm not ready for this! I'm also not going to give the kid up for adoption, nor am I going to have an abortion. Well I guess I can kiss my relationship with Big goodbye right now. I don't think he will be so keen to be a father at this point in time."

"Carrie! Relax. Nothing is for certain. You don't know how Big will react to this news, and you also don't know if the test is correct at all! I recommend that you and I drive over to the hospital and get you checked out as to whether you really are pregnant or not."

"Okay. Let's go. I don't know what to hope for at this point with the results of a pregnancy test. I can only hope Big takes the news well enough. Well, well enough for him, that is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Let's go. I don't know what to hope for at this point with the results of a pregnancy test. I can only hope Big takes the news well enough. Well, well enough for him, that is," said Carrie. And off they went to the hospital for a check-up on their issue.

When they got to the hospital, they got Carrie checked in and set up for her appointment for a blood test to check for pregnancy. Twenty minutes later, Carrie heard her name called by the nurse. "Want to come with me, Miranda? I would feel better knowing I had a friend nearby," she asked.

"Sure I will. Let's go," responded Miranda. They went up to the nurse who had called Carrie's name.

"Is this your partner, Ms. Bradshaw?" asked the nurse.

"No she is not my partner. She is one of my best friends, and my moral support for today. My boyfriend is busy today," responded Carrie.

"Okay then. This way, please," said the nurse, leading them away to an examination room. About half an hour later, Miranda and Carrie left the room, anxious and worried about what to do. The doctor, in addition to a blood test, had also done a urine test for pregnancy. The immediate response of the urine test was that she was pregnant, but the doctor recommended that she wait to tell anyone whether she was for sure pregnant or not until the next day when they would call her telling of the results of the blood test.

"Oh, Miranda, I don't know how I can go to Big's apartment and not tell him what I think is going on! What should I do? I don't think I can look him in the eyes very well tonight."

"Carrie, relax. You can just go to your apartment and wait the night out. I and the rest of the girls can join you for a sleep over tonight at your apartment. We will just drink normal soda and such. We don't know if you are really pregnant or not. We will just tell the other two what is going on and they will understand."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after a crazy night with the girls involving poker and a lot of laughing, Carrie was once again anxious about her situation. She didn't know if she wanted the results to be positive or negative in regards to pregnancy. All she knew what she wanted to have the doctor's office call her already so she could tell the girls what was going on. As if on cue, the phone rang. It was the doctor's office.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Carrie Bradshaw?"

"Yes it is. May I help you?"

"Yes. We have your results from the pregnancy test."

"And what are they?"

"You, Carrie Bradshaw, are positively pregnant."

"Thank you for telling me. Looks like I have decisions to make. Goodbye," she hung up. Carrie was in shock. _How do I tell Big about this? He is going to hate this! He doesn't even want to get married again, after his ex-wife Barbara. What am I going to do?_

"Carrie? Hun? Are you ok? Do we need to get you to lie down?" asked Charlotte. All the girls looked at Carrie worriedly, wondering what news the doctor's office brought. "Are you pregnant or not?" asked Miranda.

"Yep. I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Big about this? He is going to freak out on me! He doesn't even want to get married again, so I doubt that he wants kids! What am I going to do?"

"Take a deep breath, hun, it is going to be alright. You don't know his reaction until you tell him about it," rationalized Charlotte. "Just tell him while you two are alone, when you aren't drinking, smoking, making out, or having sex. When you guys are eating out at a restaurant, or walking down the street, or something. Just don't tell him over the phone. That is a recipe for disaster."

"Ok, thanks guys. I guess I should head over to Big's and tell him the situation. No time like the present to figure out what his reaction is to this news will be."


End file.
